kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Annakiya of the Red Heights
"No doubt the Blade of Echoes is indeed a beautiful thing. It is a tribute to whoever forged it in bygone ages. There are very few such swords as this one left in the world, but remember, it is only a sword! This sword is made for only one purpose, to kill." -Annakiya History A Mousefolk from the Red Heights, deep in the wastes of Aglazdere, Annakiya was one of the few amongst her people to make the journey to civilized lands. She allied herself to Rick and his supporters in their quest to recover the Philosopher's Stone, and was the only one of his companions to survive. She fought bravely in the Aglazdere Civil War, and aided Rick in his rise to power as Padishah, becoming his Grand Vizier. In her new position, she took possession of the Philosopher's Stone, so that she might act as a check on the new Padishah's power. She led the Mousefolk to the Fountain of Youth, offsetting their tragically short lifespan by making them immortal. Personality Quiet, focused, with a ruthless streak. Annakiya was a practical figure, slow to trust, but loyal to her companions. She had an excellent memory, and preferred simple, direct solutions to problems. She was an swordswoman without equal, rivaling Aglazdere's six heroes of old, particularly adept at fighting homunculi - and humans. Annakiya had a bloodthirsty streak, often eschewing diplomacy and mercy in favor of dealing out swift death to her foes. War of the Philosopher-Kings Annakiya was actively ruling Aglazdere at the time of the Raine Rebellion, due to Padishah Rick being absent in the Laboratory of Varas. On Ramander's advise, she ordered the formation and training of a Janissary company named the Ghosts of the Deep, devoted to underwater warfare. She would dispatch them to Atlantis to free prisoners from Sunken City, and kill King Raine if possible. Upon the eruption of open war, Annakiya would lead a great force of Janissaries to defend the Great River, fighting beside the soldiers of Akkhe against Raine and his Atlanteans. There she would demonstrate her reputation as a fearsome swordsman, inflicting grievous wounds upon Raine during their only direct duel. Annakiya would be forced to retreat from the Great River to respond to the invasion of the Gnolls of Darguzze, led by Godhand Arken Woemask, whom she would slay in single combat. Annakiya would go on to lead the defense of Al Mandera against the knights of Ragnarok, where she would duel King Bolgar and be forced to flee. Upon the overthrow of Padishah Rick, Annakiya would instruct the Meadowguard to cut their ties with Aglazdere. She herself would take the Philosopher's Stone and disappear into the wastes, determined to never let anyone use the Stone for ill. After the War Annakiya and the Meadowguard would return after the conquest at the hands of Kuldeep of Shangare. Annakiya would pledge her sword to this new king, but under the condition that she keep the Philosopher's Stone for herself. Kuldeep would graciously accept her offer. Category:Mousefolk Category:Characters Category:Aglazdere Category:Grand Viziers Category:Player Characters Category:Rachel Category:Project Revival Category:Blademaster